Harikēn
by Mangestu Hoshi
Summary: Dracule D. Fubuki (Or in the beginning known as Ookami D. Fubuki) is the daughter of Dracule Mihawk and Ookami D. Bōfū. Follow as she sets sail and takes on the world and follows her heart. Adventure, Romance with a certain Heart's captain, and loads of sarcasm and humor! You don't want to miss Harikēn!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people who have been following me or have read either of my two stories. I am back! I am on break so I'll be able to update/rewrite my two other stories and also begin this new one. Hopefully I don't get killed by people. Anyway on with the show!**

 **A/N: I do not own One Piece nor do I personally know the author**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of an End

"No! Please don't hurt her!" A woman yelled out as a man held her daughter by her neck in his hand. Tears cascaded down the woman's cheeks as she watched her daughter try to get free. Her vision blurred with her tears and her face scrunched up while she kneeled on the ground begging for the man to stop hurting her daughter.

"Pitiful." The man said while staring disgustingly down at the crying woman in front of him, "Don't you know who I am?"

"Yes! I know who you are!" The woman yelled at him only to be kicked by his boot and sent into the ground. The man dropped her daughter and stalked up to the woman to put his boot on her neck while glaring down at her. He put more pressure causing her to gag. Then suddenly a blade was pressed to his neck.

"Mihawk Dracule. What an unexpected surprise." The man said while looking at the male who appeared at his side.

"You went after my wife and daughter of course I would show up." Mihawk replied courtly to him as his gold eyes bore into the other males eyes. They stared each other down until they heard coughing behind them. The little girl was waking up.

She raised her head and her eyes landed on Mihawk. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes before one trailed down her face. "P-papa. . ." She croaked out with a hand covering her bruised throat.

"Fubuki." Mihawk softly replied while sadness clouded his features.

"M-Mihawk. . ." The woman on the ground gasped out, "T-take her a-and run." Her face contorting in pain as the male above her pressed down even harder.

Mihawk didn't say anything till he swiped his sword at the male crushing his wife's windpipe. The male jumped away but not before the tip of the sword made a small cut on his cheek. Mihawk ran at him his face contorted in rage as his gold eyes glared at the male.

The woman shifted onto her side squeezing her eyes shut as she coughed before opening her eyes slightly focusing on her daughter. She heard her husband and the male fighting behind her but she kept looking at her daughter. Her little Fubuki.

She slowly raised herself onto her elbows while a grimace came unto her face. Then she was on her knees with new tears falling from her eyes as she continued to watch her daughter, who in turn was watching her father fight with this awe expression on her face. But that expression turned into shock and anguish as her father was kicked to the ground with a wound on his side bleeding heavily.

"PAPA!" Fubuki yelled as terror took over her face and tears falling from her eyes.

The male turned to her and then suddenly ran at her, but she wasn't focusing on him she was still looking at her father on the ground trying to get up. But her mother saw and found the strength to run to her daughter.

"Fubuki!" Her mother yelled out while going in front of her only to have a sword pierce through torso and come out the other side.

Fubuki felt something drip onto her face before she turned her face upward to see her mother with a sword sticking out of her and bleeding. Her eyes widen even more as terror and anguish danced across her face.

"M-mom. . ." She said hoarsely as tears cascaded down her cheeks in a waterfall. "N-no. . . Please. . ." A plea came from her to only fall on deaf ears.

The sword was wrenched from her mother causing her to fall to her knees while her head dropped onto her daughters shoulder.

"F-Fubuki. . . My daughter. . .," Her mother said softly as she started to fade away, "My brave and beautiful snow storm." She started as tears fell from her eyes.

"My time h-has come. . . I can't stay with you and your father anymore. . ." She continued as she heard her daughter sob. "Promise me to group strong a-and follow your heart. . . P-promise me. . ." She choked out as her eyes closed and she slowly brought her arms around her daughter.

"I p-promise mom. . ." Fubuki hiccuped out as she sobbed her vision blurry with tears and her hands grasped her mothers shirt.

Her mother smiled before she fading out completely and becoming limp in her daughters grasp.

"Mom. . ." Fubuki softly said feeling her go limp, "Mom w-wake up. . ." She cried out as she held her tightly.

"Bōfū. . ." Mihwak whispered out watching in disbelief as his wife died in his daughter's arm.

The male who attacked them sheathed his sword and walked away from the family he just broke. As he walked away he could still here the little girls cries before they disappeared into the wind.

 **Oh my god I'm crying. Like tears are coming to my eyes, and I'm the author! Anyway I hope you enjoy this sorrowful first chapter. It gets better sort of. I'm not trying to make it depressing but it turned out that way.**


	2. Chapter 2: A wolf walks into a bar

**Because I am feeling spontaneous tonight I am making another chapter! Hooray! On your guy's part. To be complete honest a lot of humor is going to be in this chapter and sarcasm and socializing. Yay. Let's go.**

Chapter 2: A wolf walks into a bar

 _~~~ 11 years later ~~~_

On an island in the Grand Line a young woman sat at a bar with a cup of sake in front of her. Her cheeks blushed a red showcasing to everyone she was getting slightly tipsy. Though the young woman was just acting seeing as how it was only her third glass. The young woman had white hair cascading down her back with a red ribbon pulling strands back and away from her face. Bangs framed her face with one strand being longer than the others going down the middle of her face and stopping at the tip of her nose. Her eyes were golden color with white long eyelashes. Her complexion was pale showing she didn't get much sun.

For her clothes she wore a white button up shirt the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. From her elbows to right before her wrist she had brown armbands on with fur on each end and pieces of rope criss-crossing on the armbands. Hanging from her neck was a cross. On her wrists were two jade colored tattoos one being shingetsu and asahi. For pants she wore black leggings with a belt that hangs off her hip on the right. For footwear she wore brown leather laced up boots at the top of them they were bent over the edge. She had two visible weapons on her person was a whip that was attached to the part of the belt that hanged, and a pistol strapped to her left thigh.

A middle aged man walked up to her before leaning against the bar. Already drunk from the drink he had in his hand.

"What is a we' lass like you doin' here?" The male slurred out to the young woman, his breath smelling like alcohol.

"Well sir I'm in the neighborhood looking for someone." She said while looking at the male from her peripheral with a slight disgusted look on her face.

"And who would ye' be looking for?" The male asked while taking a chug of his drink.

Before she could answer the door to the bar open showing men walking in with white jumpsuits on with a smiley face inked onto them. The only ones that weren't wearing the white was a polar bear, it was wearing an orange jumpsuit, and another male who wore a fuzzy poke a dot hat, along with a black sleeved yellow sweatshirt with the smiley face on it, and spotted pants.

' _Okay a polar bear just walked into a bar. Either I'm more drunk than I thought I was or there's an actual polar bear in here._ ' The woman thought while staring depaned at the polar bear that just walked in. She shook her head before turning back to the conversation she was having.

"I'm looking for 'Dead Man' Jack." She said causing the male beside her to spit his drink out.

"What would a lass like ye' be looking for a bastard like him?" The male questioned only to freeze in horror and feel a chill go down his back.

"To kill him of course." She replied a dark look coming onto her face and her golden eyes to narrow dangerously.

"Well you're in luck lass he's right o'er there." The male said while nodding to another middle aged man in the center of the bar hoping to get the dangerous female away from him.

"Much obliged." She said before standing and making her way to the male. She threw her head back while gulping down the rest of her sake before making her way right to 'Dead Man' Jack. She stopped right by his side before slipping onto his lap and putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Hello there~" She purred out while taking a finger and running it down his chest.

"Hello there yourself young lady." Jack replied while a leeches grin crawled onto his face, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"I heard you are 'Dead Man' Jack," She started before grabbing onto the collar of his shirt, "Is that right?"

"Who be asking girlie'?" He asked while his hands started to roam.

She brought her hand to her necklace flicking the top part showing a small blade, before making it appear against his throat pressing against it drawing a thin line of red to appear.

"'Dead Man' Jack with a 95,000,000 bounty on your head," She stated calmly ignoring his question, "I'll be taking your head Jack." Her golden eyes pierced him freezing in his spot. The sound his crew was making stopped as they saw what was happening. Her eyes moved onto them before a wicked grin came to her lips.

"Now now boys I wouldn't move if I were you." She said before applying more pressure to the blade against his neck. All noise in the bar settled as all watched what would happen.

Jack unfroze and tried to grab her arm but before he could the blade went and slid against his neck cutting the artery causing blood to spray from his neck. He froze before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went limp in the chair. Everyone froze in shock at the dead man in the chair with blood running down his neck.

The young woman stood up from his lap not having a drop of blood on her. She flicked her blade making the blood on it to fly off and splatter on the floor. The man's crew looked at her with rage coming onto their faces.

"Who do you think you are?!" One yelled at her while she put the blade back into the necklace that formed a cross once more.

"It's poor manners to ask for a name before giving yours," She said turning her gaze to the male who yelled, "But if you must know I am Fubuki. You aren't privileged to know the rest."

The male growled before charging at her with a blade raised at her. She stood there and right before the blade came into contact to her she ducked then went and sent an uppercut to his jaw causing him to go back. He fell to the ground with her standing above him.

When he looked up he froze as her eyes were shadowed but he felt like a demon was staring down at him. His body started to tremble as terror spread across his face. He started to speak but the woman held up a hand.

"It doesn't matter what god you pray to. You won't survive this night." She said before the shingestu tattoo started to glow then suddenly a sword appeared in her hand. The blade as black and the hilt was wrapped in torn white cloth. The tip of the blade was right in between his eyes, and that was the last thing he saw.

The males eyes rolled back into his head as his body fell back onto the floor of the bar. The woman flicked the sword and his blood went and splattered on the floor.

She turned to the bartender with an apologetic look on her face. "So sorry about the mess. I'll give ya 10% of the bounty for the mess." She said before the sword disappeared and she turned to the body that was still in the chair. She tilted her head while looking at it contemplating.

' _I don't really need the body just the head,_ ' She thought while crossing her arms not noticing the gazes on her back, ' _I can just burn the body._ ' She nodded at the plan she just formed. She took out the hidden blade in her necklace before slashing at the body nothing happened till the head tipped back and fell off the body, and rolled a few feet away. She placed the blade back into the necklace.

She brought her hand up in a fist before flicking her thumb up causing a white flame to appear on her thumb. She walked passed the body letting the flame catch onto it before waving her hand letting the flame on her thumb to flicker out. The body burned behind her as she grabbed the head before making her way to the door.

"The flame won't burn anything else just the body." She said before waving back. "Thanks for the drink." She added before disappearing behind the door.

What no one noticed was a certain pirate captain watching in the corner of the bar with a smirk on his face, and his grey eyes showing interest. He stood up after noise started up again. With his nodachi leaning against his shoulder he made his way out the door following behind the young woman who just exited without anyone take notice of his absence.

He followed the blood trail before stopping at the corner hearing the young woman's voice. He pressed against the wall listening in on the conversation.

"Here it is the head of 'Dead Man' Jack," The woman said to someone, "Quit an ironic name don't you think?" She added causing a smirk to come to his face.

"Yeah yeah you'll get your reward." A male responded to her, and the captain couldn't tell what her response was but not even a few minutes later she walked back of the ally. She turned right to him but made it seem like she was turning the corner before her hand lashed out and landed right beside his head and she turned to him. Her golden eyes regarded him with annoyance and curiosity.

"You're the one who walked in with the polar bear." She stated while not taking her gaze off of him.

"And you're the one who killed two people in the bar." He stated right back at her smirking with an eyebrow raised.

"Touche." Was her reply before stepping back and putting her hand down. Then turning and walking away. He went and followed right behind her. She glanced back before rolling her eyes at him.

"If your going to walk with me at least walk beside me." She said not stopping but felt him glare at her.

"I don't like taking orders, Miss Fubuki." He said courtly to her before appearing at her side.

"Duly noted." She said before they continued on silently walking to an inn. They both walked in and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"My crew and I are staying here as well, Miss Fubuki." He said noticing her staring at him curiously. She nodded before walking to the stairs that lead up to the rooms. She stopped after a couple of steps before turning back to him with a contemplating look.

"You know my name but I don't know yours." She said while tilting her head curiosity shining in her eyes.

"My name is Law." He replied while looking back at her. She nodded before turning around and continuing up the stairs.

Law watched her go before turning around to go back to the bar, but before he left the inn he heard someone.

"Good night, Mister Law." The woman's voice called from the top of the stairs. He smirked and the brim of his hat covered his eyes before leaving the inn.

Even though she didn't hear a reply Fubuki stilled smiled before going into her room and shutting the door behind her. She took the ribbon out of her hair before getting ready for bed. While changing she looked out the window and her face showed a serene expression.

' _Law, huh? Wonder what this meeting meant?_ ' She thought before going to bed.

 **Ahhhhhhh Chapter 2 is done! Wow I got two chapters (possible going on three depend how my night goes) done in a night/day. That is a new record sort of. Anyway for Fubuki's clothes a reference would be Trevor Belmont's clothes from Castlevania. But her and Law met so the ball is starting to roll. Anyway if you have any questions just PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3: A storm is brewing

**Woo chapter 3 here we go! I was on a roll last night but then I fell asleep halfway writing this. I might put out like two more chapters today or maybe three. Depends on how tired I am. Also this will be in first person I think... Anyway let's get this party started!**

 **A/N: I do not own One piece nor do I know the author (I also need to remember to put this on some chapters besides one)**

Chapter 3: A storm is brewing

The next morning I woke up to the ceiling being the first thing I see. I turned and curled up under the covers and cucconing myself into the blankets. Recalling last night I remember getting my target but also meeting someone. My golden eyes narrowed in thought as I shivered slightly from the pre morning cold. The island I was currently on was a spring island, so, it still got slightly chilly out.

' _Law. . ._ ' I thought screwing my face up in thought. I know that name somewhere but where the hell did I hear it. A sigh came pass my lips as I sat up taking the blankets with me, and sitting on the bed with them over my head as I stared at the door. I pouted thinking about getting up just to get food. But also not in the mood to face the cold.

"Food or the cold?" I asked myself while glaring at the door. Then my stomach growled causing a depressing aura to surround me.

"Food it is." I mumbled out before getting out from under the covers. I went over to my bag, and pulled out a sweatshirt and threw it over my head then put on a pair of shorts. **(A/N: Before you say anything she is wearing a bra under her sweatshirt)** I walked over to the door and opened it while ruffling my hair. I stepped out and closed my door but before I got far I bumped into something.

"I swear to fucking god if I bumped into a wall I'm going back to bed." I said before opening my eyes and came face to chest? Said chest was covered in a black sleeved yellow sweatshirt with a smiley face on it. I blinked once twice then narrowed my eyes. ' _Fuck._ ' I thought before looking up and meeting grey eyes looking down at me in amusement.

"I see you're not a morning person, Miss Fubuki." Law said and smirk crept onto his lips and I narrowed my eyes even more and scowled.

"Listen here I didn't even want to get out of bed but I need food so ha." I said while poking my finger in his chest as emphasis before turning to the stairs and going down them. I heard him follow behind me while I went to sit at the bar. I laid my head down and heard the stool next to me squeak. I turned my head to the side and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or creeped out." I mumbled out but before he could answer I added, " Yep creeped out. So, Mister Law any peculiar reason as to why your following me so early in the morning?"

"Just curious." He said while watching my amusedly.

"You're just in this for the laughs aren't you." I accused him while glaring with a pout on my lips. I sat up when I saw the innkeeper come up to us. I heard a chuckle beside me while ordered myself breakfast before placing my head back down. We didn't speak about anything else, so, I tuned in to what was going on around us before sitting up and glancing behind me.

"Some marines are coming here." Somebody said behind us.

"I heard it's because some famous pirates daughter is here." Another person chimed in.

I tensed up slightly before relaxing when the innkeeper brought the food over. I started eating while still trying to keep up with the their conversation. But my thoughts were running a mile per hour.

' _How could they find out? I never give out my full name nor under his last name.'_ I thought while staring down at my food. ' _So, how did they find out?_ ' I finished eating and placed the money down for the food before standing.

"Thanks for the food old man!" I yelled over to the innkeeper before making my way up stairs. I brought my thumb up to my mouth and bit down trying to think of how to get out of this one. I started mumbling to myself as I went to my room. I opened the door then closed it behind me as I got changed into jean shorts and a tank top while tying my hair up into a ponytail. I threw my bag over my shoulder before making my way out the door.

' _Wonder if they'll check boats leaving the island?'_ I thought while leaving my room only to run into something again. A sigh went pass my lips as a depressing aura came over me.

"I'm getting a sense of deja vu." I said before looking up at at Law who was smirking down at me.

"So am I, Miss Fubuki." He replied while watching me walk to the stairs. "And where are you heading off to?"

"Wherever the wind takes me." I said back to him as I went down the stairs and going to the door leading out of the inn. I opened the door before going out and leaving before heading to the docks while scanning the horizon for the marine ship only to stop when I saw it was already in port.

' _Shit._ ' I thought before making my way to a tavern to lay low. Once I get inside I tense before continuing to the bar. Though in the corner I could see two marines already questioning people. I sat down and order a glass of sake while keeping them in my sight. The bartender leaned over to me.

"Their after a shichibukai's daughter." He said causing me to look at him before leaning closer to him.

"Why?" I ask while glancing over at the marines before turning my gaze to the bartender again.

"Wants to imprison her to keep her father in line." He answered before leaning back and going back to cleaning glasses. "But you didn't hear that from me." I nodded to him and continued drinking before I felt two people behind me. I glanced back at them before turning back to my drink.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" I asked while still not looking at them though I set my empty glass down back on the bar.

"Just a few questions ma'am." One of the marines said and I nodded to tell him to continue with what they wanted to ask.

"Have you seen anything suspicious?" The marine on my right asked and I sighed before turning my gaze to him.

"No officer nothing out of the ordinary here." I said before placing some beli out on the counter. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a ship to catch." I added while making my way to the door.

"You're not a native ma'am?" The one on my left asked as I got to the door.

"No, I'm a information gather of islands who writes about islands I visit." I said while looking back at them. Then left the tavern before they questioned me any further. I made my way to the dock and saw a ship that was getting ready to depart. I made my way up to one of the crew hands.

"Excuse me but how much is it for passage on this ship?" I asked while looking down at the guy my face slightly scrunching up in curiosity.

"900 beli." The guy answered without looking up at me. I frowned and narrowed my eyes feeling something strange going on.

"Thanks." I replied courtly before making my way to another crew member while taking out the right amount of money. When I looked up I saw the marines off to the side staring at me. I raised an eyebrow at them while narrowing my eyes.

"Those are some interesting eyes you got there girl." I heard a voice behind me say causing me to turn around facing the captain of the marine crew that showed up.

"Not really they seem pretty ordinary." I said deadpan to him before turning to the crew member I was making my way to. "Excuse me sir your one crew member said it was 900 beli for passage on your ship?" I asked while holding out the money. He nodded and took it before pulling out a piece of paper.

"What's your name?" He asked me while looking up at me.

I felt everyone tense around me before an unseen smirk came to my face. "Mizu Hoshi." I told him and it felt like mostly everyone had a depressing aura around them just because of the fake name I gave the man.

He nodded and wrote it down and I made my way up the gangplank. Only to stop as I felt a heavy gaze on me. I turned to face the marine captain with a frown drawn on my lips and eyebrows scrunched together.

"A storm is brewing Miss Hoshi better be prepared." He said before walking back to his ship.

I froze as I stared off after him before shaking myself off and making my way up onto the deck of the ship. I went to the door that lead below deck and asked someone where the guest rooms are before making my way to one. I brought my hand up to my mouth and bit down.

' _Was he threatening me?_ ' I thought before making my way inside a room and shutting the door behind me. Then my gaze narrowed in anger as the conversation with bartender came back.

"Tch they're trying to use me as a leash on Papa." I said to myself while glaring at the floor. A horrible feeling came over me as I dropped my bag beside the bed and sat down. I sighed and turned and crawled onto the bed before laying down under the covers. I closed my eyes hoping to go to sleep and sleep did grace me this afternoon.

 _~~~~ 2 hours later ~~~~_

When I woke up I heard talking out in the hall and felt swaying coming from the boat. I sat up causing the blankets to pool around my waist. I looked out the window and saw nothing but sky and sea. I looked around and didn't see anything out of place. But that bad feeling came back to me. I bit my lip as I tried to figure out why I felt like something was off. When suddenly I felt the boat rock and a splash outside.

Outside the door to my cabin I heard footsteps running to get to deck and panicked voices. I got up and rushed over to my bag pulling out my belt with my whip and my pistol. I quickly put them on before making my way to the door. I put my hand on the handle and listen for anything outside but I only heard muffled talking and fighting coming from the deck above me.

I open up the door a crack and peak through to see if anyone was out there before slipping out. I place the key to my cabin into my pocket before locking the door and making my way to the stairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs a body fell down and landed right at my feet. I stopped and stared down in shock before turning my gaze up the stairs but couldn't see much.

' _Damn it all to hell._ ' I thought before hopping over the body and racing up the stairs. When I reached the top chaos was what greeted me. Marines and the crew of the ship were fighting in front of me.

' _But they aren't pirates why are the marines. . ._ ' My eyes widened in realization that they figured out who I was. I placed my hand on my whip while bending my knees slightly before lashing out. My hand held the handle of the whip as the body went out and wrapped around the arm of an marine. I flicked the whip to left and back down making the body move with my actions and causing the marine to stumble and drop his saber. I pulled my arm back making the whip release him before flicking it up to wrap around his throat.

I pulled tightly and had the marine stumble to the side more towards me when I brought my other hand up and drew my blade from my necklace, and flung it at the marines head. The blade made contact and dug itself into his head. I rushed over and pulled the blade out of the fallen body and unwrapped the end of whip from his neck. I heard a whistle sound behind me causing me to duck but some strands of my hair was cut. They fluttered down to the ground as I turned on my heel and dug my blade into the side of the person who tried to cut my head off. I pulled back causing the blade to come out and the person's blood to swing out in a fan like motion before splattering on the ground. Then I threw my body to the side as the person brought their sword down on me, but I didn't react fast enough and the tip made a cut across my right shoulder.

I rolled into a crouch and brought my hand to the shoulder as I raised my eyes to glare into his. A frown tugged at my lips as I lashed out my hand that still gripped the handle of the whip making the end wrap around his leg. I yanked the whip causing his leg to come out from under him. As he was falling I flung my blade at him making it go next to his neck and cutting the artery. The small blade flew into another marines leg causing him to buckle and yell out in shock and pain.

I flicked my hand making the whip unfurl around the dead body on the ground then flicked my wrist again causing the the end of the whip to strike out and wrap around the hilt of my blade before pulling it out. I pushed off and moved my arm holding the whip causing the body of the whip to swing and making the blade go with it. I leapt off the ground and used a crouching person's body using it as a springboard. I twisted in the air causing the whip to twirl around my body before lashing out at a marine and the blade going across his neck.

I landed on the ground and slid my one hand down the body of the whip before gripping 2 and a half feet of it before spinning it around and bending it making it catch marines either on the neck, face, leg or arm.

"So, I was right," I heard some say behind me, "You are Fubuki, Miss Hoshi." I turned around and saw the marine captain standing 15 feet away from me and staring me down.

"Tch and here I thought marines were all dense." I retorted while my eyes narrowed and my eyebrows scrunched together as a snarl came from me.

"You are to come with us, Miss Fubuki," He said while crouching down and putting his hand on the hilt of his sword, "Come peacefully or we will use force."

"How about hell no." I snarled out before flicking my whip at him making the blade at the end rush right at him. But before it could land a hit his sword came out and blocked the blade. I blinked in shock before bringing it back to me.

"Like I told you Miss Fubuki a storm is brewing," He calmly told me while bring his sword out in front of him, "And you are in the eye of it."

My eyes widened as I stared at him before the boat rocked causing everyone to stumble. The captain and I glanced at each other before looking out over the edge of the boat. I blinked in surprise as a yellow submarine rose from the water. I gaped at the thing because before today I never saw a submarine.

Then recognition dawned on my face as I saw the smiley face on the side of the yellow submarine. My eyes snapped to the door as people in white jumpsuits piled out onto the deck of the submarine. A gasp came from me as I saw him walk out with his nodachi resting against his shoulder, and a smirk on his face.

"Well Miss fubuki, it seems we meet again." Law said as he looked up her and met her eyes that shined with shock while staring at him.

 **And scene! Ah a cliff hanger the most wonderful and horrible things in the world. Okay so to answer any timeline questions that may pop up later on. This is a year before Law and everyone meets up at Sabaody Archipelago Arc. I'm giving it a little flavor. I sound like a cook when I say that, but anyway. Also for ages so Mihawk at the beginning where his wife dies was 30. And when Fubuki was born he was 20. Fubuki in the first chapter is 10 and now she is 19. Her and law have a 3 year age difference between them. Any other questions feel free to ask. Please review and follow if you so chose.**


	4. Chapter 4: Gaining a new friend

**Oh boy here comes chapter 4! Trying to stay on the ball with this one and at least get 20 chapters in before working on my BNHA fanfiction which you guys should check out *wink wink nudge nudge*. Anyway in this chapter it's going to be action pact and humor and friendship. Yeah we aren't getting to relationship yet those things take time. And a lot of planning. Anyway on with the show!**

 **A/N: I do not own One Piece nor know the author**

 _ **Recap:**_

" _ **Like I told you Miss Fubuki a storm is brewing," He calmly told me while bringing his sword out in front of him, "And you are in the eye of it."**_

 _ **My eyes widened as I stared at him before the boat rocked causing everyone to stumble. The captain and I glanced at each other before looking out over the edge of the boat. I blinked in surprise as a yellow submarine rose from the water. I gaped at the thing because before today I never saw a submarine.**_

 _ **Then recognition dawned on my face as I saw the smiley face on the side of the yellow submarine. My eyes snapped to the door as people with white jumpsuits piled out onto the deck of the submarine. A gasp came from me as I saw him walk out with his nodachi resting on his shoulder, and a smirk on his face.**_

" _ **Well Miss Fubuki, it seems we meet again." Law said as he looked up at her and met her eyes that shined with shock while staring at him.**_

Chapter 4: Gaining a new friend and crew member

' _What. The. Hell._ ' I thought as I stared down at him in shock. I go up to the railing and leaned over and squint my eyes.

"Either I'm still asleep and this is all a dream," I started while looking at him, "Or doing what you did this morning and following me like a creep." Squinting my eyes even more at him.

"To bad it's neither Miss Fubuki." Law replied to him smirking in amusement with a eyebrow raised.

Before I could answer I heard a whistling noise behind me. I threw myself to the left and rolled across the ground dodging a sword. I rolled onto my hands before pushing up into a handstand then flipping up onto my feet. I looked up and narrowed my eyes at the marine captain.

"That was a cheap shot." I said courtly while standing up slowly and flicking my hand still holding my whip causing the body of it to slither on the ground like a snake. "Let's dance then."

I rushed at him while flicking my arm out causing the whip to fly off the ground and go around us before throwing my arm down making the whip go and send the blade still wrapped by the end to fly to his neck again. He jumped to the right but the blade still nicked his neck. I brought the whip back to me and held the rolled up part in my hand with the blade hanging and scraping the ground. Before either of us could make another move the people with the white jumpsuits were getting on board and fighting the marines that were still up. Then a blue dome surround the marine captain and I, and Law came to my side while staring at the marine captain.

"Would you like assistance, Miss Fubuki?" Law asked with a bored tone before glancing at me to see me staring at him confused.

"Uh sure?" I answered with my head tilted and a eyebrow raised with confusion painting my face. I shake my head before turning back to the marine captain and crouched down. I took the small blade in hand and unwrapped the whip from it before placing the whip back on my belt.

I stand back up and flip the blade in my hand as both Law and I stared the marine captain down. Then suddenly I flung the blade at him and took off running after it. I was a few paces behind it before I was suddenly switched with it, and I pulled my arm back before sending a punch to his jugular. He bent back and I twisted around grabbing the blade in my hand before turning back to him slashing the blade down. The captain flipped back but not before the tip of my blade made a shallow cut on his chest.

I jumped back to gain distance but after he landed on his feet he came at me with his sword swinging up to me. I blocked it with my blade and slide it up the length of his sword before twisting away while his blade came up at me. I bent backwards and flipped away and landed in a crouch beside Law. I brought a hand up to my cheek when I felt a sting only to bring it back to find blood on my fingers. My golden eyes narrowed and glared up at him with a tint in them making them turn cold.

I went and placed the small blade back in the necklace before hold my right arm out and the asahi tattoo glowed before a sword appeared in my hand. The blade was a pale white color and the hilt had a torn black cloth around it. Suddenly thunder sounded above us, but I didn't look up as it got darker and the wind got harsher.

Sparks started to surround my blade before it turned into lighting circuiting my blade. I felt Law gaze down at me but I didn't turn to look at him as my gaze stayed on the marine captain. I suddenly vanished to reappear above the marine captain swinging my sword down at him and he brought his blade up. Our swords clashed causing a wind to fly off of us and thunder sounded above us. The lighting on my sword glowed brighter before snaking down onto the captain. I flipped back the lighting following me in an arc connect my sword and the captain together. When I landed on my feet I looked up at him with cold eyes and my sword down by my side sending off streaks of lighting.

"You were right a storm is brewing," I said coldly as the wind blew harshly around us and the waves started to grow, "But one thing you mistaken. I'm not the eye of the storm I AM the storm." I finished before rushing at him again bringing my sword up to slash him upwards.

He brought his blade down to met mine but I hit right where my blade connected the first time and was able to slice through his blade. The tip of my sword caught his face going up and took out his left eye while part of his blade fell and embedded itself into the deck of the ship. I turned and brought my leg up slamming it right into his side and sending him into the ground.

I stood there with my breathing slightly heavy as I made my way over to him. He groaned as he sat up but didn't get far as the tip of my blade rested right in front of his face. He gulped while one hand covered his eye and his other hand was the only thing holding him up.

"Run back to your admirals and tell them I'm not some leverage they can use on my father." I said coldly before my sword disappeared. I turned on my heel and walked away going towards Law. He was smirking at me with something in his eyes that I couldn't read before they widened slightly. I turned around to see what he was looking at when I saw the marine captain coming at me with a small blade in his hand.

Before he got close I vanished and appeared where Law was and Law was where I was. **(A/N: That was a confusing sentence. Try saying that seven times in a row.)** His nodachi was out of its sheath and blocking the marine captains blade.

"I believe Miss Fubuki was trying to spare you," Law courly said before slashing his nodachi at him, "But I won't." He finished as he cut the marine captain in half. The freaky thing was the captain was still alive.

I walked up to them cautiously with an eyebrow raised as I looked down at the halved marine captain. I stopped beside Law and looked at him then looked back at the marine captain and did that two more times. I scrunched my face up and my eyes closed as my hand came up and pinched my nose. My hand dropped and I turned away to go back below deck with my hands raised to my shoulders with a 'pretend-I-didn't-see-a-thing' look.

"I saw nothing." I yelled behind my shoulder as I stopped at the opening that lead below deck.

"And where are you going Miss Fubuki?" Law questioned as he watched me.

"I'm going back below deck," I replied before a vein appeared on my forehead, "And just call me Fubuki don't say Miss it makes me feel old."

"But no one's alive on this boat anymore." Law said calmly causing me to freeze midstep. Which was a bad move in itself because it caused me to fall down the stairs like the klutz I am. I tumbled down the stairs before landing on the floor beside the dead body.

"Ow." Was all I said as I glared at the ceiling cursing my horrible luck when a shadow went over me.

"Are you okay, Fubuki-ya?" Law asked from his place at the top of the stairs, and looked down at me amusingly.

"What do you think?" I rhetorically ask him while turning my glare on him.

"No?" He said unsurely as his eyebrows scrunched together.

I sighed before sitting up and a wince danced across my face before a depressed aura surrounded me. ' _Oh yeah graceful when fighting and everything but when it comes to stairs I can't even go up without falling._ ' I thought depressingly when I noticed someone crouch beside me. I turn my head only to come face to face with Law. I let out a squeak as a flush crept up my neck as I crawled backwards and a good few feet away from him.

"W-what are you doing?!" I squeaked out while pointing at him accusingly with a dark flush across my cheeks.

"I was checking on you." He stated while watching me amusingly and propped his head up on fist.

"Funny way of doing it." I mumble out before getting up and winced. ' _That's gonna bruise._ ' I added in my thoughts before making my way to my room. I heard footsteps behind and glanced behind to see Law following me.

I stop in front of my door before turning to him with an aggravated look on my face. I poked his chest. "And why are you following me?" I ask with my cheeks puffed out glaring up at him.

"Just wondering how you'll get to the next island." Was all he said while looking at me amusedly. I blinked before my face contorted into confusion than realization dawned on me. I turn to the wall and started hitting me head against it with angest.

"Oh no. . ." I whisper before stopping and turning to look at him with horror on my face. "I'm going to die." I add in all seriousness.

He snorted before shaking his head in amusement. "Or you could ask me for a ride." He chuckled out turning away from me.

I froze again before turning back to the wall and hitting my head off it again. ' _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. . .'_ Kept repeating in my head with a depressing aura around me.

"You forgot didn't you." He asked while leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms while smirking.

I whip my head around and glare at him. "No." I say while turning away and getting the key to the cabin out my pocket to unlock the door. "Just didn't cross my mind till now."

I opened the door and walked into my room and walked over to my bag before crouching down to it. I start getting it ready as Law walked in and looked around before his gaze landed on me. I didn't pay attention as I zipped up my back before grabbing its straps and swinging it over my shoulder as I stood. I looked back at him and raised an eyebrow with curiosity shining in my eyes.

He turned around and walked back out causing me to follow him. I trotted up to his side before slowing down into a walk while glancing up at him then turning my gaze back in front of us. I followed beside him up to the deck where his crew was.

"Captain!" The polar bear yelled before running over to us, "There's another marine ship heading this way!"

I bit my lip before looking over his crew before looking up at Law then out towards the sea looking for the ship. While he was talking to the polar bear I spotted it which in turn I walked up to the railing and watched it come towards us.

' _What should I do?_ ' I thought while glancing back at Law and letting my gaze sweep across his crew then back to the marine ship. ' _Become a leash to my Papa or risk Law and his crews life?_ ' I bit my lip more causing it to bleed before I felt someone beside me. I pulled my gaze from the ship to see Law standing beside me. He gazed down at me causing our eyes to meet.

"Let's go." He said before turning away and walking to the side where his submarine was.

I turned halfway and watched him before looking back at the marine ship before making my way over to the submarine. I jumped over and landed on it's deck before taking a deep breath. I stood slowly and watched as everyone made their way into the sub and saw Law standing at the doorway watching me.

My stare turned into determination as I took my bag off my shoulder. I made my way over to him and placed it in his hands. I looked up and smiled at him causing his eyes to widen slightly in shock.

"Watch over this for me." I say before turning away from him and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He asked looking up from my bag to me with confusion on his face.

"Buying you guys time," I said before standing at the edge of the submarine, "We'll see each other at the next island."

I jumped over to the ship when I landed on the railing I looked back at him and smiled before hopping off the railing and onto the deck. I walked towards the other side that the marine ship was coming from. I stopped halfway and looked up at the sky before sitting down. I watched the marine ship come closer then glanced back to the see the submarine submerged. A small smile graced my lips before I turned my gaze back to the marine ship.

I gasped suddenly as a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me up causing me to look behind me. My eyes widen in shock as I stared into grey eyes. He pulled me over to the side of the ship showing that part of the submarine wasn't submerged yet.

"Come on we need to get going." He said while glancing back at me but I pulled him to a stop.

"Idiot why are taking me with you?" I questioned as confusion danced across my face, "We've only talked like well now would be 5 times."

"I have a question then." He said completely ignoring the rest of what I said and my question.

I groaned in experastion before looking at him with my eyebrows furrowed. "What?" I asked while looking up at him annoyed.

"Join my crew?" He said looking back at me smirking causing me to look at him in shock.

"Eh?" Was all I could come up with as I blinked in surprise.

"You can answer later we need to go." He said before pulling me to him before jumping to the submarine.

When we landed we both ran inside the submarine and the door shut behind us as it finally submerged under water. We both leaned against the wall before looking at each other.

I smiled up at him before stepping away from the wall and turning towards him. "I accept your offer. . ." I paused before my smile turned into a grin, "Captain."

 **And cut! That's a wrap. A lot of excitement rolled into one chapter. In the next chapter you'll see her question his question a little more. Anyway for the question I'm surely I'm going to get is what is her devil fruit. So, the first one she ate on her own when she was seven and that's the heavenly flame fruit while the second was not required nor eaten out of free will. This one will be explained later through the chapters, and might cause you to hate me by making her go through a lot of pain. And no it was not done by Mihawk. Anyway till the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Home and New Crew

**And now ladies and gentlemen I present to you chapter 5. First time in a long time that I might actual reach my quota or even get close to writing a story all out. I haven't done that since like 2016 or something. Also sorry it took so long got a little busy last week and also deciding on either first pov or third pov. Anyway get ready for main event!**

 **A/N: I do not own One Piece nor know the author**

Chapter 5: New Island and Crew

Fubuki sat on the bed that was located in the infirmary on the submarine that was owned by Trafalgar D. Law, aka her new captain. But as soon as that came to her mind she felt an uncomfortable feeling in her chest. Her golden eyes focused on the young man that sat in front of her tending to the wounds that she got from the fight with the marines. She couldn't come up with an answer as to why he asked her to join his crew after just talking to her five no maybe six times? She already made a list of possibilities but one thing she got from him was how he and her father both had a similar air to them. Her eyes narrowed and a soft hum came from her as she continued to stare him down.

"Yes, Fubuki-ya?" Law asked after an hour of feeling her gaze on him. He glanced at her before going back to what he was doing.

"Why?" Was all she responded to him as the glint in her eyes shifted. He paused in his work before resuming.

"Why what?"

"Why ask me to be apart of your crew?"

"Because."

Her eye twitched as she glared at him seeing a smirk on his lips. A growl escaped from her before she knew it causing it to stop. She turned her head away from him before propping her chin on the palm of her hand. After that she turn back to him as her thoughts ran a mile an hour. Going from topic to topic of what happened in the past 24 hours. First she met Law after handing in her bounty, next found out they were staying in the same inn, then literally ran into him twice the next morning, found out the marines were - no are- looking for her, fighting said marines, almost letting herself get caught just so a man and his crew she barely knew get away, and finally becoming apart of said crew she barely knew.

A sigh came from her as she closed her eyes feeling a headache surfacing. While she was in her thoughts, so, was the young male sitting in front of her. In truth he didn't really know why he asked her to join his crew besides seeing as she was a skilled fighter. Sometimes he made decisions not even he himself understood but came to realize them as time went on. But what caught him off guard was the growl that came from her. If his back was turned and he didn't know Fubuki was sitting on the bed he would have thought a wolf was in here with him.

They were both so deep in their thoughts they didn't notice the three shadows at the door watching them. One was taller and bigger than the two and was wearing a orange boiler jumpsuit, while the other two wore white jumpsuits. The second tallest had a blue and yellow hat that shadowed his eyes and had Penguin written on it. The last had red hair sticking out from his hat that was green and the brim red and sunglasses. All three were curious of the female that the captain was tending to.

Fubuki came out of her thoughts when she noticed three presences by the door. She didn't turn but was watching from the corner of her eye. Her lips twitched up before going back to the frown that seemed to stick to her face. Her thoughts took a turn for the worse as when she thought about her father. She hasn't seen him for three years after her journey on seeing the world. Even though her father was a pirate her mother was an adventurer who wandered around going from island to island to see what their world had to offer. Until she met Fubuki's father and fell in love and had her.

Her eyes scrunched up when she thought of her mother. Even though it's been eleven years the wound still twinged in pain. The wound she had been trying to heal every since she left the island she and her father lived on. Come to think of it she hasn't gone to see her mother's grave for a few years. Guilt, pain, and sadness filled her veins going to her heart. Through her dark thoughts she didn't notice Law finish tending to her wounds and just watching her. He glanced over at the three at the door who in turn dispersed and went somewhere else. He cleared his throat to get her attention but she barely twitched in acknowledge of him nor even her surroundings.

"Miss Fubuki." He said loud enough to pull her from her thoughts and to look at him wide eyed. A smirk graced his features when she did.

"Yes?" She said clipply as her cheeks puffed and a glare came from her when she him smirk.

"I'm done bandaging your wounds." He said while standing up to go over to his desk, "But I would refrain from using your right arm until the cut is healed."

She nodded before laying down and turn her gaze to the ceiling as she listened to the rustling of paper behind her. She went back to her thoughts leaving them both in silence that settled like a thick blanket of snow. Law glanced up at her again before going back to the papers in front of him. A sigh left him as he thought about where she would be rooming. He went through all the rooms in his head when he paused. He stood up and started putting back the stuff. Once he finished he made his way to the door before he left he turned to the young woman laying on the bed behind him. Not once since she laid down did she take notice of him and he found the reason. She fell asleep but her face was scrunched up as though she was plagued by something.

He left the room making his way to his room while in thought about what he knew about his new crew member. He knew she used different kinds of weapons and they were hidden and shown in different ways. He knew she could control fire and apparently storms? He would need to ask her more about it when she woke up. He also knew she didn't have an easy life because when he was taking care of her wounds he saw light scars on her upper body and on her upper arms and faint scars around her wrists.

But other than that he didn't really know her just like she stated earlier when they were conversing. Honestly his interest was pricked when he saw her at the bar and everything leading up to it. He could also honestly say she surprised him when she was going to give herself up to the marines for Law and his crew to escape. He could tell she was debating it with something else but chose them to save. He couldn't remember someone doing that for him and crew since coming to the Grand Line.

When he came out of his thoughts he found himself in front of his door. A sigh came from him before he made his way in. He didn't look around his room while he took off his hat to set it down on his desk and tugging his shoes off making them land somewhere in the room. When he got to the edge of his bed he tugged off his sweatshirt letting it drop to the ground before he laid down for another restless night.

Though he wasn't the only one who wasn't getting a restful night. Fubuki who was sleeping down in the infirmary was plagued by nightmares conjured by her overthinking mind. Though they weren't really nightmares more like unforgiving memories she wished stayed buried in the darkest depth of her mind.

" _Fubuki!" A female voiced yelled out before fading into the dark._

" _Well aren't you a pretty little thing. I think I'll keep you." A gruff male voice said before pain ruptured into her body and mind. Everything the man did to her along with his crew made the pain unbearing._

Her eyes shot open as she sat up on the bed and her hair made a curtain hiding her face from the world. Her breathing came out in huffs as she brought herself back to reality and counting backwards from ten. She didn't take into the account of the tears that fell from her eyes nor of where she was.. When she calmed down enough she brought her head up to look around the room she was in.

' _That's right I'm on the submarine with my new crew. . ._ ' She thought as she sat there trying to push everything back. But it seemed as it was going to be a long night.

She threw her legs over the side of the bed before getting up wobbling a tiny bit. After regaining her balance she made her way over to the door. The door creaked open a little enough to peek her head out. She glanced down both ends of the hallway before making her way out. Her eyebrows scrunched up as she starred in frustration to which way the kitchen was. Her shoulders slumped in resign as she went left taking a gamble on which way she was suppose to go.

Instead of the kitchen she found herself at the door leading to the deck. She pressed her ear to the door to her the faint sound of waves against the side of the submarine. She opened the door enough to slip out onto the deck. She looked around and saw no one out here but herself causing her to sigh. Her gaze turned upward to the moon that was full that night, and illuminated the deck and the water around her. Her feet guided her to the railing and leaned against it as she started out the dark waters.

"You were the shadow to my light." She sang softly letting it drift on the wind. The rest pouring out of her as tears slipped from her eyes.

 _Did you feel us?_

Her thoughts ran to her mother and her father.

 _Another star; You fade away_

More tears fell as the day her mother died came to her. Her hand clutching the shirt that covered her heart.

 _Afraid our aim is out of sight_

Her golden eyes wavered from the tears coming from them as she turned her gaze to the moon.

 _Wanna see us_

Before that day her family seemed happy and full as they were at a spring island that had cherry blossoms blooming. She remembered they were smiling as the petals fell around them.

 _Alive_

But then it was all gone in a flash as her mother died in her arms bringing her father and herself into a state of despair for a year after that. The numb feeling encased her like the iciness of the water from a winter island. She didn't know how she broke out of it but seeing her father one day almost get hurt while they went to an island near them to restock made something in her snap. She fought them with vigor as tears ran down her face and her Ookami blood awakened that day. Her father hugged her that day as they both were crying before making their way home.

She stayed out on deck for most of the night as her memories came to her good and bad until she went back to bed feeling a weight make its way onto her heart and shoulders.

The next morning she found herself nestled on the bed in the infirmary. Her sight was blurry but what covered her sight was orange. She blinked before sitting up and rubbing her eyes question if she went blind and instead of darkness it was orange she saw instead. She turned her head only to be faced with the polar bear from before. She blinked once then twice before yelling and falling off the edge of the bed. She winced after she landed on the floor and blew a piece of her hair out of her face.

The polar bear looked over the bed at the young woman that was on the ground. They both stared at each other curiously before hearing someone clear their throat. They turned their gaze at the young male who was watching them in a amusement.

"Captain." The polar bear said causing Fubuki to look at him - should have known it was a him - with wide eyes.

"I forgot he could talk." She murmured out as she got up off the ground wincing again.

Law and the polar bear watched the woman get up and talk to herself as a depressing aura rolled off of her in waves. They couldn't make out what she was saying but caught "fell again" and "memory failing me." Law of course found amusement out of all this and his famous smirk came up on his features again. She glared at him in annoyance as she dusted herself off and grumbled some more before closing her eyes. Then turned to them causing her hair to sway slightly.

"Any reason as to scare me awake?" She asked with an eyebrow raised at the two watching as they glanced at each other before looking back at her.

"Well Fubuki-ya it is noon," Law stated and chuckled slightly at the look of disbelief came onto her face, "And we are at the next island."

"We're already there?!" She asked shocked trying to figure out how many days they've been sailing.

Law watched as she was pulled into her thoughts before she started pacing. Law turned to look at the polar bear before looking back at her. Said woman was pacing and gnawing on her lip as she went through how many days then paused.

' _Okay, so, we've been out on sea for two days - yesterday fought Marines and then became apart of the crew now it's the next day - shit.'_ A groan escaped her as she raked her hands through her tangled hair that she realized was still sort of put up in a ponytail.

"Yes, Fubuki - ya?" Law asked after watching her go through her thoughts and frustration.

"The island we're going to isn't going to be welcoming us with open arms," She started before looking up at him, "Not to mention only one person lives on it now."

Law looked at her confused before narrowing his eyes. He then leaned back against the desk as he stared at her waiting for her to elaborate.

"I didn't think we were that close," She said aggravated while letting out a sigh, "Nor did I even realize it was that close."

"You can continue to inform me while we go to the navigation room," Law started before making his way to the door, "Also this is Bepo."

When he left the room the two stared at each other before making their way after Law. Fubuki sent a glance occasionally to the polar bear - who was now known as Bepo - who walked beside her. After awhile she kept her gaze in front of her, and a frown tugged at her lips. Worry encased her form and also apprehension for where they were going.

' _Papa. . ._ ' She thought as she turned her gaze to the floor and her bangs shadowed her eyes from the world.

"Fubuki - ya elaborate on what island we will be landing at." Law said as they reached the door to the navigation room.

"Kuraigana Island." She stated as they entered the room. She looked in front to the windows and saw the dark fogged island and her face scrunched up. Her feet lead her up to the windows as she watched the island, and her hand came up and pressed against the glass.

She didn't notice everyone watching her as her focus was on the island. Law crossed his arms against his chest as a frown made its way to lips. He couldn't tell what she was thinking nor could he tell what this island met to her. Obviously there was an emotional connection but he couldn't figure why. Suddenly she turned towards them with a frown on her face and her eyes narrowed.

"Not everyone can go," She started as she turned back to the window, "Nor will we find much supplies."

Law nodded before turning to his crew and looking over them before speaking. "Bepo, Penguin and Shachi will accomping Fubuki - ya and me to the island." The three that were called out nodded to him before leaving the room to get ready to disembark. Law turned back to Fubuki before making his way over to her. They both didn't say anything as they watched the island.

"Captain the boat for you to go to land is ready." One of the crew members behind them said.

Law nodded before looking down at the young woman beside him to find her looking at him. She nodded at him before turning and walking away to go to the deck. He turned and watched her for a moment before following after her. He caught up to her and they both walked in silence to the deck.

When they got there they saw the other three ready to go. When they settled into the boat they were lowered down into the water. Once they hit water they began making their way towards the dock that could be slightly seen through the fog. Fubuki kept glancing around the fog looking for the shadows she knew would be there watching them. When the dock came into sight she bit her lip at seeing the small boat with candles on it.

They docked on the other side across from the other boat. As the others were tying the boat to the dock Fubuki made her way to the end and stared off into the fog with tense shoulders. Law watched her as he waited for the other three to be ready to set off. When he saw they were ready he walked up to her and stopped by her side.

"You seem tense Fubuki-ya." Law said as he looked down at her.

"Stay close to me and don't leave the path." Was all she said before making her way into the fog.

Law glanced back at the three before they followed after her glancing around. Fubuki walked in front of them as she kept her guard up for anything that moved around them in the shadows. Not long after she stopped and turned her head to the left. Her gold eyes narrowed dangerously before a growl came from her.

"Scram." She growled out and many shadows around them ran while yelling at each other.

Law, Bepo, Penguin and Shachi all looked around them in shock before looking back at Fubuki. Law frowned before making his way up to her as she continued walking.

"What were those Fubuki-ya?" Law asked while looking around again feeling himself tense not being able to notice anything.

"Humandrills." She stated to him as she kept walking, "They are the creatures that live here and are also very violent."

Law hummed as they made their way through the fog to come to the end showing a castle. Law and the other three stopped and looked up at the place. While Bepo, Penguin and Shachi had expressions of awe Law narrowed his eyes before turning his gaze on the waiting form of Fubuki at the bottom of the stairs leading to the doors. Law made his way up to her while the other three snapped out of their awe and rushed to catch up to them.

Fubuki turned around and pressed her hands against the doors before pushing them open. Letting them go in first she shut the doors behind them before making her way to the front. She looked around as nostalgia ran through her body and gripped onto her heart. She walked a little more into the entrance hall while looking around as a frown tugged at her lips and sadness swam in her eyes.

She stopped in the middle before closing her eyes and letting a tired sigh escape from her. Suddenly her eyes snapped open as she brought out her short blade from her necklace to block a sword coming at her. She and the figure who attacked froze and looked at each other in shock.

"Fubuki?"

"Papa."

 **And scene. Oh my god I'm horrible I left you guys on a cliffhanger (Please don't hate me or hurt me). So, yeah we are meeting Mihawk the reason I am having them meet early on goes into the grand scheme of things. Yes, there is a method to my madness so to speak. Anyway I hopped you guys enjoyed also I do not own Faded by Alan Walker. And happy belated Christmas or other holiday that I do not know about. I hope you all had a great time and are ready for a New Year coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting to know you

**Getting to know you, getting to know all about you~ Sorry I just had to because it's from of one of my favorite movies and that's The King and I. So, the chapter is after that song because we are going to get to know Fubuki a little more because she's home! Feel free to sing the song~ ;p**

 **A/N: I do not own One Piece nor know the author also I do not own Hello young lovers that is owned by Frank Sinatra**

Chapter 6: Getting to know you

"Fubuki?"

"Papa."

They stood there looking at each other before lowering their weapons. Fubuki placed the short blade back into her necklace before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Mihawk. He stood there frozen a little before bringing his arms up and around her while putting his forehead against her left shoulder.

Law stood back with the other near the door watching the reunion between Fubuki and her father. He looked away when Mihawk looked up at them while still holding Fubuki. In his mind he added to the list that now he knew her father was the shichibukai Dracule Mihawk. Also her home was - is - Kuraigana island. And she lived in a castle he didn't know if he should be surprised or not.

Fubuki stepped back but stayed in arms length from her father while looking up at him with a sad smile. Mihawk looked back at her and for a second he saw Bōfū before it went back to Fubuki standing in front of him.

"You look just like your mother." Mihawk said softly causing Fubuki to look away slightly and a flash of sadness flash in her eyes before looking back at him.

"I'm home Papa." She said while smiling softly before a throat was cleared bringing her back to the present, "And I brought guests." She added while stepping back and sweeping an arm out to show Law and the three with him.

Law, Bepo, Penguin and Shachi walked towards them before stopping a few feet away from them. Mihawk glanced at all of them before stopping on Law. They stared each other down for a few seconds before Mihawk turned around and gestured for them to follow. Fubuki walked right by his side as Law and the others followed behind.

"I saw you in the newspaper a few days ago." Mihawk started while they walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"You aren't mad I'm going under moms name are you?" Fubuki asked while turning her head and looking up at her father with worry painted on her face.

"No," Mihawk said while leading them down the hallway to their right, "That is a smart thing to do. Bounty hunters nor navy will not go after you with vigor if they don't know your my daughter."

They stopped in front of a door before Mihawk opened allowing them to go in first. He followed shortly after closing the door then making his way over to his chair. Fubuki followed his lead and sat in the chair beside him as the others sat in the few chairs near them. Law sat closest to Fubuki - which did not go unnoticed by Mihawk - as the rest sat behind them.

Fubuki stared into the fire that crackled in the fireplace before them. Silence filled the study as everyone had their eyes on her waiting to see what she would say. Law watched as the fire made her gold eyes flared as if on fire themselves wondering what she was going to say.

"While we're here for the week I want to train something." She started while keeping her eyes on the fire.

"Would this be about that technique you're mother could do?" Mihawk said while taking a sip of his wine while watching her.

She nodded before standing and making her way to the fire. She stopped in front of it and held her hand out causing the flames to flicker to white before going back to their orange color. Law and Mihawk watched her back as she stood there and her shadow casting itself back onto them and onto the wall.

"We'll start tomorrow." Mihawk started causing Fubuki to tilt her head back at him, "For now you all can rest for the evening."

She nodded before signaling to Law and their crew mates to follow her. They stood up and followed her out into the hall before going to the left. Law fell into step with her as they walked with the sound of their muffled footsteps. She stopped in the middle with doors on either side of them.

"You guys can choose your rooms for the week," She said well turning to them her eyes going from each before landing on Law, "If you need me I'll be in the room at the end of the hall."

Bepo, Penguin and Shachi went to different rooms until it was just Law and Fubuki standing in the hall watching each other. They stood there silently as they stared at each other. Fubuki broke eye contact first before looking off to the window at the end of the hall to show the sky darkening and elongating the shadows in the hall. Law narrowed his eyes as a frown tugged at his lips as he watched her. He let out a sigh before closing his eyes with his eyebrows scrunched up as he tilted his head to the side.

"When were you going to tell me that you are Dracule Mihawk's daughter?" Law asked with aggravation in his voice before opening his eyes to look at her.

"When it was safe." She replied before looking at him with an unreadable emotion on her face.

They didn't say anything as they stared at each other before she looked away and started to make her way to the end of the hall. Law watched her go with a frown on his face before making his way to one of the rooms. His hand gripped the handle of the door before glancing down at the window to see Fubuki stopped before it. The full moon shined down on her causing her hair to look ethereal as the light hit her. He shook his head before going into his room not knowing she looked back at him before disappearing into her room.

For the next three days Law and the other three barely saw Fubuki. As she mostly trained with her father or by herself. The only times they saw her was coming to dinner or walking the halls during her short breaks with her nose buried in a book. Law watched from a window overlooking the courtyard she was training in to watch what she was doing.

"You've been watching her a lot Trafalgar." A voice said behind him, and when he concentrated on the image behind him in the window he saw Mihawk watching him.

"When one avoids their crew the captain usually grows curious as to why Mister Mihawk." Law replied back while refocusing on Fubuki who stopped and was drinking something.

"She didn't tell me she was apart of a crew." Mihawk said while coming to stand next to him to see his daughter getting back to training.

"Doesn't surprise me really," Law started while glancing over at Mihawk before looking away, "She hasn't been apart of my crew for very long."

Mihawk hummed before taking his leave and vanished from Law's sight. He went back to watching Fubuki with thoughts swirling around in his head, and going over everything he knew about her so far. A frustrated sigh came from him as he turned and made his way to the library he has been going to each day.

' _Though my question is why she seems so advent on avoiding us in the first place._ ' Law thought to himself.

Meanwhile Fubuki was standing outside with her eyes closed giving them a rest. She opened her eyes slowly while looking up at the sky before sighing. Her eyes flickered before glowing in a gold sheen and started to look around her. Her gaze turned to the castle where she saw four different lights; two were in the study that they went to on first arriving here, next one was in one of the bedrooms sleeping from what she could tell, another was making its way outside and the final one was in the library. She was so focused on the light in the library that she didn't notice the light making its way outside was now outside and standing behind her.

"Your turning into your mother." Mihawk said causing his daughter to jump before turning to look at him with a shock expression and the glow to her eyes to vanish.

"W-What?" She said before blushing at being caught but also trying to act innocent.

"Your mother used to watch me with aura gaze also." He continued while making his way to stand beside her.

The blush on Fubuki's face went from a pink to a tomato red in a matter of seconds and spread to her ears. She looked down at the ground with a flustered look trying to think of a way out of this conversation. And a god must have been smiling down on her because suddenly a wooden sword was in her line of vision. She looked up to see it was her father that was holding it out to her with another one in his hand. Her hand reached out and grabbed it while watching him move to the other side of the courtyard a few feet from her.

"Let's do a light sword fight." He said while holding out his sword in front of him.

She nodded before getting into her stance mirroring his before rushing at him with the sword held down at an angle. A whack sound could be heard as the wooden swords made contact with each other. The swords pushed against each other before Fubuki pushed off before back flipping away. When she landed she had to automatically bring her sword up to block an attack. She gritted her teeth seeing as how she was slightly crouched down and her father was pushing down on her.

"I've heard you've been avoiding your crew mates." Mihawk said as Fubuki went and rolled off to the left and got back on to her feet while holding her sword out in front of her.

"I'm not avoiding them." She retorted as she slashed down at him only for him to jump out of the way.

"That's not what I've heard." He went and said as their swords clashed again.

Fubuki furrowed her eyebrows as a pout came to her lips. After a few minutes of clashing she sighed before moving away to get some distance between them. He stood where he was watching her as she looked at the ground. Usually he would lecture her on keeping her eye on her opponent but not this time.

"I guess I'm so used to being on my own," She started before turning her gaze from the ground to the castle, "That I. . ." She never finished the sentence before she walked up to her father handing out her sword to him smiling.

"Thanks Papa." She said while he took the sword before making her way into the castle. Mihawk smiled slightly watching her go before making his way somewhere knowing that someone would want an update on their daughter.

Fubuki walked through the doors making her way to the library while trying to figure out how one apologizes for avoiding one. She blew out a puff of air making her bangs flutter slightly as her face scrunched in confusion and frustration. In no time she found herself beside the library doors. One was opened with the other was still closed, so, she peeked around the edge of the door and peered inside. Her gaze searched for the one she knew was here when her gaze landed on him. In her mind she let out a shout of victory before hiding behind the door once again.

Law glanced up from the book he was reading to see a flash of white disappear behind the door. A smirk made its way onto his lips as he went back to his book waiting for the person he knew standing behind the door make her way inside. Fubuki unaware that he saw a glimpse of her was trying to figure out how to go in their without being flustered or awkward.

' _Okay just act like your getting a book and act surprised seeing him there and keep the conversation rolling._ ' She thought to herself as she nodded at her (not so) great plan.

She took a deep breath calming herself - outside while in her head she was screaming abort - and she made her way into the library while keeping her gaze at a bookshelf while noticing Law in her peripheral. She stopped at the bookshelf while gazing at the titles while mentally patting herself on the back.

' _Phase one: Complete!_ ' She thought victoriously as she kept looking through book titles.

She heard a throat cleared behind her which caused her to tense and in her mind again was screaming abort. She turned around with a innocent look on her face and blinked as her gaze went to Law who was watching her from his seat.

"Oh hey Law." She said calmly while inside she was crying crocodile tears on how lame that was.

"Hello Fubuki - ya." He replied back while still smirking at her with amusement dancing in his eyes.

With that she turned back around to face the bookshelf while trying to figure out how to keep the conversation rolling to where she could slip in a 'sorry-I've-been-avoiding-you'. While in her thoughts she didn't hear Law get up and make his way to her with the book in his hand. She did notice when she saw his arm enter her field of vision causing her to look up at him in surprise clouding her eyes. He looked down at her and they stood their for a while staring at each other.

 _Hello young lovers whoever you are_

"Ah how do you like the castle?" She blurted out causing a blush to appear on her face before looking away.

"Its different seeing as how usually we are in a submarine or a inn," Law started while holding back a chuckle, "A little dreary though."

Fubuki stepped around him while stepping slowly down the side of the bookshelf looking at the titles. Her lips twitched up into a smile before disappearing as her hand went up and her fingers trailed over the spines of books.

"Yeah I guess it is." She said while glancing over at him.

 _I hope your troubles are few_

Their eyes catched each other again before they turned their gazes away going back to the books in front of them. Fubuki went and pulled out a book looking it over before putting it back while biting her lip trying to think of something else to say.

"How did you get used to living here?" He said causing her to break out of her stupor.

"You don't notice it when there's laughter filling the halls and the love that was here." She said softly while turning her gaze to him smiling softly, "Though it's been a few years since then." She added before going back to looking at the books.

He hummed as he glanced to the side with a frown on his lips trying to think of something else to say. They stood in silence while trying to think of something else to say. Law glanced at her before sighing and brought his hand up to the back of his neck rubbing it slightly.

 _All my good wishes go with you tonight_

"So, why have you been avoiding us?" Law said while looking over at her with the frown still on his lips.

She jumped and looked at him with a frantic look on her face. She turned around and made her way her around the corner of the bookshelf hiding from him. He blinked before making his way down the bookshelf and peering around the corner at her.

"Uh well y-you see," She stuttered out while still trying to hide from him but he followed after her, "I'm not really good being around people that much." She mumbled out as they stood in front of a bookshelf up on the upper level of the library.

He blinked and tilted his head to look at her from his spot a few feet down from her. He furrowed his in confusion as he remembered how she acted when they first meant and every single conversation they had after that.

"You don't seem like it." He muttered out as he kept his gaze on her.

Her face turned red as she looked down at her feet before looking up at him before getting more flustered that she hide behind the corner of the bookcase.

 _I've been in love like you_

He let out a chuckle as he came up next to where she was hiding before leaning against the bookshelf crossing his arms across his chest. Fubuki had her hands on her face covering it to hide her tomato cheeks and from further embarrassment. She peaked between the cracks between her fingers to look at him as he stood there. She let out a small squeak as she caught him looking at her before freezing in horror.

' _Did I just fucking squeak?!_ ' She thought in horror and mentally weeped and tried thinking of how to get out of there as fast as she could.

She pushed off and hurried over to another bookshelf and grabbed a random book before opening it to try and calm herself. Law stayed where he was with amusement on his face. In his head he added to the things he knew about her. He grew even more curious as she kept reading the random book she picked up. He pushed off of the bookcase and made his way over to her. She didn't take notice as he stopped behind her and looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading to find it to be a nature journal.

Fubuki didn't notice him behind her as she kept her eyes on the book in her hands. She wasn't really paying attention to the words written down on the pages of the book instead her thoughts were racing as she tried to forgot about that embarrassing sound that came from her. Not only that but she tried figuring out why she just couldn't bring up her mask of being calm and collected like she did when traveling? Then she realized a warmth behind her and she tilted her head up and her golden eyes met stormy grey ones.

'' _S-so close!_ ' Fubuki thought as a heated blush came onto her face.

 _Be brave young lovers and follow your star_

They stared at each other before jumping apart looking away trying to calm their faces from the blush that overtook their cheeks. An awkward air overcame them as they both tried to say something after that. Their eyes travelled back to the other and once their eyes made contact they looked away quickly feeling their blushes come back. Fubuki bit her lip before closing the book and putting it back then glancing the opposite way.

 _Be brave and faithful and true_

Law cleared his throat when he he saw that the sun was setting from one of the windows in the library. In turn it got Fubuki's attention as her gaze went to him with a questioning glint in her eyes.

"I believe dinner will be soon," Law started while looking down at her noticing their height difference, "We should get going."

Fubuki blinked before she started laughing causing Law to look at her in confusion on why she was laughing. When she saw his expression she tried to stop but in reality she had to turn away from him and cover her mouth to muffle her laugh.

"S-sorry its just I'm surprised someone is actually looking forward to my Papa's cooking." She said while still turned away from him and laughing.

"I'm not looking forward to the food," Law started while he chuckled with a smirk on his face, "It's the wine I'm looking forward too."

"Ah yes Papa does have the best wine." She said softly before turning back to the bookshelf with a reminiscence to her.

 _Cling very close to each other tonight_

Law gazed at her with an unreadable expression before he turned to the bookcase also while skimming through titles. They stood there in silence as they searched for a book to read while not noticing the sun vanish and the night sky start to shine through the window. The lights in the library suddenly came on but were dim so they didn't manage to grasp the attention of the two pirates in the room.

Fubuki pulled out a book as the title grabbed her attention and saw that it was a romance book. She opened it to the first page and started reading as Law found a medical book and started to look through to see if he could find something new to add to his knowledge. They both stood there and the only sounds that could be heard was their breathing and pages turning.

 _I've been in love like you_

Fubuki got to one place before taking a piece of cloth from her pocket and placed it between the pages to start reading again when she got back to her room. She looked over at Law and saw him focused on the medical book in his hands. She tilted her head in thought as her gaze turned curious. While the male beside her didn't notice as he found something interesting about the heart.

"How long have you been a doctor?" Fubuki suddenly asked causing Law to blink before turning his head to look at her.

"I grew up into the business," Law started before turning his gaze back to the book, "My father was a doctor."

She hummed and clasping her hands behind her back with her book still in her possession. A doctor pirate well it's not so unusual though usually they weren't the captain. She kept her gaze on him even after he finished and was putting the book back. He turned and looked back at her before putting his hands in his pockets. She tilted her head before she turned and started to walk. Law followed behind her as they talked about trivial things; she busted out laughing again when she found out he didn't like bread.

 _I know how it feels to have wings on your heels; And to fly down the street in a trance_

They didn't keep their gazes on each other because as they were walking a bookcase went in between them. Both stopped talking and looked around wondering where the other went. Law walked forward thinking she was on the other side while Fubuki turned around and walked backwards before pivoting and turning only to run into something.

 _You fly down a street on a chance that you'll meet_

Fubuki looked up only to see grey eyes as she ran into Law for a third time since meeting him. They both blinked as they started to laugh as they thought about the second time they ran into each other literally.

"W-we need to stop meeting like this." Fubuki said while trying to stop laughing.

"I believe your the one who keeps running into me, Miss Fubuki." Law said while chuckling while smirking down at her.

 _And you meet, not really by chance_

They both stop laughing as they look at each other smiling slightly before continuing to walk to the other staircase leading down to the ground floor. They continued with their small talk not knowing someone stood outside of the library. The person smirked as they leaned against the wall with their arms crossed before pushing off and making their way down the hall.

 _Don't cry younger lovers whatever you do_

 _Don't cry because I am alone_

 _All of my mem'ries are happy tonight_

 _I've had a love of my own_

 _I've had a love of my own like yours_

 _I've had a love of my own_

 **OH MY GOD I FINISHED! Time 3:15 am I am really sleeped deprived. Also this is ten pages long and my back is killing me. So, many things have happened I am really not going to explain in this bottom note if you have questions place just message me and I promise to get back to you ASAP. Anyway darlings I'm going to bed only to wake in precisely 4 hours to start my day.**


End file.
